true feelings of the heart
by kunoichi kunai
Summary: i really suck at summaries so um let me just give you the couples sasukexocc naruhina and one more thing its not really about the mission but i had to start things up please review


Chapter 2

Haruna walked into her classroom and put down her book bag. "Well today's the day" she thought to herself. "Well are you excited to meet the students" a classmate asked her. Haruna had neglected to tell her classmates that she and the exchange students where acquainted to say the least.

"I uh forgot to tell you that-." "Oh haruna you're here" Kiba suddenly came in a gave her a hug.

"Do you really have to do that?" haruna said giving him a smirk. "Oh yeah thats right no pda"

Kiba said letting her go and patting her on the head. "How can you say that when we aren't going out or anything?" haruna gave him a look not knowing wether he was serious or just trying to annoy her.

He wrapped his arm around her "of course dogs are very friendly animals isn't that right okami-chan?"

"Kiba stop it:" haruna said quite sure he was trying to annoy her now.

"Yeah im just messing with you haru."

"Whatever where's everybody else"

"Well sasuke is over there sitting in your seat and the others went to get find naruto because he got lost" kiba said nodding his head at the second comment.

"Oh thanks-" "you didn't tell us you knew them" one of her classmates said.

"It must have slipped my mind and it doesn't matter anyway so stop drooling". Haruna walked over to sasuke "I would say its been a while but I would be lying wouldn't I ?" haruna said standing next to him.

"I guess you would be, about what happened before" he looked out the window because he thought he saw something strange

"there's no need to talk about that now" she took a step

"I guess your right about that."

"We're here" neji said. Hinata and naruto were behind him.

"What's up you haruna" neji looked at he for two reasons 1 he could sense she was uneasy about something and 2 because she had uh grown up.

"Nothing im completely ok" haruna said very unconvincingly.

"Ok" neji said making a mental note to watch her closely.

"Haruna you look different" naruto said

"you didn't expect me to look like a 9 year old forever did you?"

"Speaking of looking different are you cosplaying with us?"

"Sure what kind of costumes do you have prepared this time?"

"Well you haruna will be izumi from he is my master" kiba said quite proud of having everything planned out ahead.

"I look nothing like her though" haruna said

"I really wanted to see you in that outfit though" kiba said

"sorry to burst your bubble" she answered dryly

"its ok kuea" kiba said smiling.

"I will get you for this later kiba" haruna walked away noticing that sasuke had been looking at her for a long time.

"Is there a reason your looking at me like that" haruna asked a still staring sasuke.

"No not really" he answered

"Haruna its uh good to see you" haruna turned around to see hinata.

"Hi hinata how are you doing?"

"Im fine how was your training in the sound village?" she said in her usual low tone.

"It was uh interesting" she answered.

"That's a understatement" sasuke mumbled from behind her.

"And one of the best things is I learned how to ignore sasuke." haruna said in a happy voice.

"Wait where is the teacher?" neji asked

"they are trying to find us one ours is absent" haruna answered.

"How disorderly"neji said.

"I agree" haruna said looking at the doorway.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Well that's finally over" haruna said sighing

"Are we going to the village now" Hinata asked.

"Yes we are. Are you coming sasuke?'

"I suppose I should" he answered.

"Wait a moment there are only supposed to be 4 ninja on one mission there are six of us"

neji said running his fingers through his long hair.

"That's what I thought at first to but it seems that if there are four of us it seems more suspicious

than six of us. And because we aren't going to be exactly screaming out our identities here we need to blend in" haruna explained to him

"oh I wasn't informed" he said

"because you had to leave so quickly you might not have been but this mission shouldn't be to hard"

she said. "Most of these guys aren't even chunin so it shouldn't be so hard to complete." she continued

"You say that even though it's a A ranked mission" Kiba said

"Oh you'll see it wont be that bad"hinata said in an attempt to cheer the gloomy looking group up. Even naruto was being quiet.

"Kakashi sensei should be waiting for us there right?" naruto asked.

Hinata jumped because she wondered if naruto had heard her wish for him to speak.

Next chapter I might just skip this part of the mission and give an over view of it


End file.
